Winner Takes All
by SoulEaterIsLIFE
Summary: <html><head></head>The DWMA's Summer ball is coming up. How will this effect Soul and Maka...and everyone else? And who does that new student think he is anyway? Why is he so into Maka? What secret is Soul hiding? Why am I asking so many things? Why are you not reading?</html>
1. New Student

Hey guys, Its me,Life,I got bored so I decided to write something to pass the time...hope you enjoy!

AND IT BEGINS!

Disclaimer:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Winner Takes All

Soul Eater Evans stared at the poster in front of him. '_DWMA's Summer Ball?'_

Ah yes, The DWMA's summer ball...The celebration of Kid's late mother,Eve.Soul hated these things. Aways hearing things from the girls talking about boys,dresses,make-up,and other uncool things.

But what he hated most was hearing the_ boys_ would talk about hotties,tuxes, and getting some ass...The weapon hated this part...

_Because his meister was involved_

Soul gritted his teeth. Yes, boys have been talking about Maka Albarn that way for a long time now.

But she was never aware of that made sure of that. Everytime a boy would try to get a date with Maka, They were sent flying through the window.

There was no way in hell that Soul was gonna let some lowlife into Maka's skirt.

And now that DMWA's ball is coming up, things are gonna be alot harder. Soul sighed."So uncool..."

"What's uncool?"

Soul whirled around to a Maka's smiling face. She tilted her head. "What's uncool Soul?"

Soul slouched and began walking down the hall."Nothing Maka. lets just get to class before Stein dissects a student."

Maka tried to keep up, but Soul's walking was too fast for her dispite the fact that he was moving kinda slowly.

She had to walk quickly to stay with him, her skirt flowing up in the proccess.

Soul noticed a couple students staring at his partner. This pissed him off. Soul turned to look at his meister. ' why...' Maka's skirt was flowing up. To bad her skirt wasn't any shorter, he would have a great view...

Soul's eyes grew twice their size. When did become such a pervert? When they got in the class room, the weapon noted that BlackStar was hanging from the ceiling, and sat down with Maka next to him.

"Alright Class," Stein started "Please welcome our new student-'

A boy with dark green hair that stopped at the same lenth as Kid's walked into class. Purple eyes scaned the class room until they landed on a certain pigtailed meister.

Soul growled, he didn't like this guy at though he didn't know continued

" A weapon called Blade Makino "

Kid watched Soul from a distance. The weapon looked _pissed_.

Kid turned to Maka and the boy sitting next to her. When Stein told Blade to sit next to Maka, Everyone could just feel the hate aroma around Soul, everyone but Maka.

Kid could only watch as Soul scribbled something down on his paper angrly as Maka chatted with the new student. Kid shook his head. This wasn't gonna end well...

BlackStar seemed to be thinking the same thing."Hey Kid...Who's the new ass wipe?""That's the new student, Blade""Blade huh?"

BlackStar put on a smug grin. " Might as well teach the puny thing who's boss around here.I mean, look at him! Thinking he could flirt with Maka like that.""Bad idea, the last time you-Wait! did you say Maka?"

BlackStar pointed to the row in front of him. He was _right_. Blade is hitting on Maka, offering to help her with any of her 'Soul Study' problems, letting her borrow a pencil, and sometimes brushing her hair out of her face.

Kid shook his head. He turned to look at Soul. If it wasn't for a huge amount of self control, Death The Kid would of screamed like a girl, shit his pants, run like hell out of the country, and change his name.

Soul was fucking PISSED. His face was pure began to wonder how long it would be before The weapon went all sythe on Blade.

Kid was so distracted he didn't notice BlackStar challenging Blade to a battle outside the school.

"Nyahahahahahahhaha! Prepare to get your ass kicked weakling!"

The students turned their heads to look at none other than BlackStar, Tsubaki in his hands.

Blade seemed to be standing a good distance away from the ninja.

Blade spoke."Oh, a challenge. But how can I compete if I have no meister?" British accent?

"Then go find one Dumbass!" BlackStar sat down and Tsubaki transformed back into her human form,shaking her head.'Oh, BlackStar.'

Blade put his hand on his chin, posing a 'thinking' look. His thoughts trailing back to a certain green eyed girl.

"And I think I know where I can find one"

A/N

Sup Guys!

yes...I know...'Blade'...how creative...

I OWN NOTHING BUT BLADE MAKINO


	2. Partner Part 1 of 2

HELLOOOOOOOOOO Lets Get This Party STARTED! *shot*

Disclaimer:...Sorry, I had a moment

Winner Takes All

Maka Albarn strolled down the hallways of DWMA with her weapon partner by her was overjoyed. She had beaten Ox again!

As Maka was praising herself, her partner seemed to be lost in thought.

'Who does that Blade kid think he is? He Isn't so tough...I mean, look at him! Flirting around with chicks left and right on his first day in the place, and he doesn't even have a partner! I need to hang with Black*Star and teach that wimp who's boss around here-'

"Soul" His meister's angel-like voice broke him out of his deep trance."What?" The word came out harsher then he ment. Maka stiffed.

"Oh, I was just thinking we should maybe do another mission, since we haven't done one in a while!" Maka's cheerful voice rang through the corridors.

She was right. They have only done minor things like; babysit Crona,help Dr. Stein, and run a few kids around the city.

"Come on Soul!" His meister shouted as she dragged the poor albino to the mission bored.

"Oi! Let go Tiny-tits!" Soul struggled to pry her hand off his jacket arm.

"MAKA-CHOP"

"Danmit Maka!"

Soul clutched his now dented burning head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Maka scaning over diffrent types of missions.

Maka plucked a mission card on the secound row. She quickly ran through it. She shook her head. She heard footsteps coming in their direction, but pushed it aside.

Soul took a card from the top row, a little too roughly"Oi, check this out"

The dark blonde looked at the card in her weapons hand. She shook her head, again

She turned back to the bored and noticed that the footsteps she heard earlier had become louder. She spotted a card on the third row.

_Mission: Soul Igniter_

_Recommended for 1-3 star meisters and weapons_

_The Soul Ingniter is more clever then regular pre-kishin has a specific fighting technic. Prefers to reach inside it's victims soul and slowly rip it apart, giving the victim the feeling of being on fire in the the chest yet the rest of the body is ice cold._

_Please see Shinigami-Sama for more info_

'YES' Maka thought to herself as she reached for the plastic square... to find that her hand was not the only one grabbing for it.

Maka turned her head to meet purple eyes. " Blade? "

Said weapon responded in a cheerful tone. "Ah,Maka, I see you are looking for a mission, I supose?" His tone was soft and sweet.

Maka blushed,she noticed Soul was glancing their way.

"Oh! Blade, have you met Soul?" She pointed to the shark toothed albino."I don't believe I have" Blade's tone was stiff, he was deeply thinking, maybe.

Soul narrowed his eyes as he turned to the green haired looked down and plucked the mission card from_ both_ their hands.

They had yet to notice that they were still holding it, well, at least Maka did.

" Excuse me, Soul but I believe that was Maka's An- "

Soul cut him off "Yeah, I know. Her weapon. Newsflash, idiot, _IAM _her weapon"

Blade's eye twitched. " Is that so? "

Both boys seem to have forgotten the pigtailed girl standing next to them.

_**KILL KANG KILL KONG**_

Maka spoke up next. " Oh gosh! Guys! Were gonna be late for class! "

Soul walked down the long hallway, cursing the whole way.

That stupid Blade brat caught him cheating and went all tattle-tale on Soul. Now the sythe had to stay after school... Ugh. Maka would be waiting for him at their apartment by now, making dinner.

Soul licked his lips. Ahh...Maka food...Maka...A girl that can fight_ and_ cook at the same time...

"Soul Eater"

Hearing his name, The white haired teen turned to stare at none other than Blade Makino.

Soul's gaze shifted to Blade's right arm, in its place a blade of an kantana. The purple eyed teen spoke up.

"We need to talk"

CLIFFHANGER!

MUST...WRITE...MORE

LOUD NOISIES  
>I DON'T KNOW WHAT IAM YELLING ABOUT!<p>

R & R FOREVERRRRRRR~ *Shot*

ITs 1:36 In the morning...*dies*


	3. Partner Part 2 of 2

NEW CHAPPIE WOOO! *shot*

Reviews:

Jezzimare: I'll take you up on that deal * Happy Dance *

crazychick1313: Thank you *Throws soul cookie*

cherry92: HERE DA NEW CHAPPI LOL thx

Disclaimer: WHAT THE FUH-

Winner Takes All

"We need to talk"

Blade's words flowed through Soul's head. _We need to talk?_ What the hell was this guy going for?

"Blade"

"Soul"

"..."

Soul's eyes shifted back to the hand of the weapon before him. A kantana huh? So thats the little piece of shit's weapon form...

His eyes flicked back to Blade's. He spoke "wadda ya mean by 'We need to talk'" Blade's respose was dull, but harsh. "Your partner, Maka Albarn, correct?"

Soul bit back snarl. "Yeah, whats it to ya?" "She has a gigori soul, doesn't she?" _What the hell?_ "...yeah" "And Soul Perception,does she not?"

This guy...he...he was up to something. Soul tried to change the subject. "Why are you here, Makino?" Blade merely grinned, slouching in the process. "I have come to ask a favor from you"

_A favor...from ME?_ Soul was alert now. "Heh, Pfft yeah right don't make me laugh" Soul's insult had no effect on Blade. The sythe could see this. Soul frowned.

"What kind of favor?" Soul responded. Blade took a step forward, his grin still inplanted on his cocky face. "You may not like it" His voice was smooth, amused maybe.

Soul, who was now smirking, responded in a playful,teasing,cocky tone. "Throw it at me"

"Switch partners"

_Wait...what?_

Switch partners? SWITCH PARTNERS? What the **FUCK?** Soul didn't know what to think now. Why in hell would this lowlife want him to switch partners? He doesn't have the right to ask me something as uncool as that! Why on earth would he want him to-

Then it stuck him.

_Maka..._

That son of a bitch wanted Maka!

"What the fuck?" Soul couldn't think of anything else to say. It just slipped out of his mouth.

"I would perfer it you didn't use such foul language Soul, such a dirty word, don't you think?"

"You shut the hell up you son of a fuckin-"

"Now,now. Lets not get hasty shall we"

"Why the hell do you want me to switch partners?" He had to make sure...

"Well, my dear friend-" Soul growled at _'my dear friend'_. "- I seemed to have noticed that you are only a few souls short of becoming a Death Sythe and it would be extremly easy for you to find a new partner unlike myself, who has not collected a single soul due to lack of a meister. So, as you can see, Maka is an extremly well meister and it would only take a short time for me to become close to reaching my goal,the same as yours. So I think it would be best if yo-"

"Fuck no"

"Excuse me?"

Soul was just seething. Heh, like he was gonna switch partners...fuck no. Can't this kid just take the hint?

Soul finally spoke. "Pfft yeah right, as if I was just gonna let your little plan fall into place and watch you sweap Maka up in your arms and run off with her, are you really that stupid? Besides, Maka would never leave a cool weapon like me for some dick headed piece of shit like you" Soul's smirk had disappered a LONG time ago.

Blade,on ther hand, his grin had turned into something more evil, almost mad like."The I have no other choice"

He charged.

Soul had barely enough time to save himself from the sliver blade kantana coming from his now-enemy's right hand.

"Maka's not going to leave you for me huh?" Blade's deep british voice rang through the air.

"We'll see about that"

Maka quickly skipped to the Death room, the very place where death dwells, but she skipped there like a happy giddy child.

As she came up to the glass mirror, she softly noted ( to her relief ) that her cheating scum of a father, was nowhere to be seen. Probably at Chuca Cabras.

Maka walk closer to the mirror and breathed on the glass, covering her refelction like magic, then writing 42-42-564 in the middle of the fog.

The mirror shined for a moment, then there before her stood the almighty Shinigami-sama. Now... one would think that the guy who rules death would be scary and creepy, but...

"Hey~Hey~ Maka-Chan, Whazz up? Hows It going?" The light voice of Shinigami himself veryed through the room.

...Yeah..Not scary at all...

"Greetings, Shinigami-sama!" Maka rung cheerfully. " I hope I was't disturbing you?" Shinigami-sama waved his hands. "No,No Maka-Chan, you did nothing wrong. Now...what up?" Shinigami-sama tilted his head a little.

Maka held up a yellow mission card, the same one her and Soul looked at earlier." I would like to take this mission please!"

Shinigami-Sama's head went back in its place and his child-like voice became worried. "Are you sure, that a very difficult mission..."

Maka nodded, her eyes held determination.

Shinigami-Sama spoke once more. "Well alright, come back tomarrow and we'll discuss the detials. Oh! and bring your weapon!"

"You got it sir!" Maka waved goodbye and ran out of the room before he was able to say another word.

Maka was running so fast that she almost ran into Blade around the corner. "Oh! Iam sorry!" Blade held up his hands. "No problem" Maka began to get a good look at him.

He was _beat_...he looked like trash, he had cuts, bruises, scratches, a black eye, and some other nasty things...

But he was gone before she could say anything.

Shinigami-Sama turned to the voice that was calling his name. "Oh Blade! Nice to see you! Wazz up, How It going~"

Blade hestitated then responded "I need you to do me a favor"

"What Is it my boy?"

Blade's grin was back once more.

"I need you to tell me as much info as you can about Soul Eater"

FUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Iam I the only one that noticed that all of my chapters have ended with Blade saying something? O_O

'Bin Laden Is Dead' - CCN NEWS - May 1 2011 *Does HAPPY CREEPY GAY CRACK Dance Forever*

REVIEWERS GET SOUL COOKIES!

Now...

GIMMIE BAC MEH INSPIRE MACHINE THINGY

Reviews=Inspire maachine thingy=more chapters!

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Hurt And Wanting To Know

WAZZZZZZZZZZZZ UP?

Review Time~:

Jezzimare: YEAH! IKR. I can't help but seem to write with him saying the last word lol. BTW! Your Idea is really good, I would like to use it in the next chapter! Could you please send me ( PM or Review me ) a name for this girl and what she looks like, and if you prefer her to be good or evil? THANKS!

crazychick1313: lol yes the british guy is a jackass*Hi-Fives*

Aku12: Oh! A fellow cat person! Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya * gets eaten by Free *

Disclaimer: Why must you ask this? * dies in mr corner *

BOOOYAH~

Winner Takes All

Maka strolled down the busy streets of Death City. She noticed that it was getting dark out, where was Soul?

Soul was supposed to take her home after her meeting with Shinigami-sama, but when she went to the front steps of Shibusion, he was no where to be seen.

Usually, Soul would tell her if he was going somewhere _after_ he had taken her home. ( For some strange reason, he won't let her go home by herself ) But now, not at all.

Maka wasn't angry, happy really, she got some time alone to enjoy a simple walk around Death City. No pre-kishins,no fighting, no annoying Black*Star, no 'I have to fix my make up' rants from Liz, no screaming about hair from Kidd, no loud laughing from patty( Maka swears that her and Tsubaki are the only people normal in this City ) And NO weapon whining everytime they would pass a noodle shop or some other food cafe.

Wait...Soul...

Just where the heck was he?

Maka was softly noting to beat the sythe's head in with her newest book, as she turned the key in her apartment door's lock.

Holy Shi-Soul!

There was Soul, sleeping peacefully on the couch like everything was fine, and there was nothing to worry about...

His _body_ on the other hand looked like _**SHIT**_...

He had bruises all over his body, from the tip of his spiky white hair to the soles of his feet. He was all bloodied up, a busted lip, a black eye, a slash in his left shoulder...It took all of Maka's heart not to scream at his figure...

When Soul's eyes opened, he spoke as if he was a good as new. "Hey Tiny-tits, whats for dinner?"

The only reason Maka didn't chop him, was that she was afraid that if she did he would be knocked into a coma.

"Oh my go- Soul what happend to you?"

Soul seemed to avoid this. "Oi, I asked what was for dinner?" "Your not getting dinner until your patched up!" "Oi!"

But Maka had already went into their scumy bathroom to find their first aid she came back, she had to hold down Soul to apply the ointment to his shoulder. The rest, Soul allowed her to patch.

Maka was so focused about wiping the blood off of Soul's ( and hers ) sleeve that she had even forgot he hadn't told her how he had gotten so messed up anyway.

Kid sprinted down the empty hallways of Shibusion. His mind fixed on the certian problem, the unfolded tolit paper in his bathroom

'God, I can't evern remember to fold my own tolit paper even! What kind Shinigami am I? I don't deserve to be-"

"Well, you see ...we don't give out our student's info to just anyone, Iam afriad..."

"Yes, Iam very aware of that, but i was hoping you would make an exception."

Kidd stopped dead in his was Blade's voice! The meister crouched down behind the corner of a wall before peering into the Death Room, stood before him was an eager looking green haired teen and a worried voice coming from a cloaked figure.

'Father?' he thought.'Blade? What is the meaning of this?'

Blade spoke again to the shaded figure. "Do you have any info about Soul Eater...Or Maka Albarn in this case, for a new student to-" he cut himself off. Why? Kidd had no idea.

"Listen,my dear boy, the only info I permit you to know is that when Soul and Maka took a mission in Italty, they were overwhelmed and Soul was severly injuired. The BlackBlood intruded his blood vessals and activate whenever he becomes mad. During resounance, and with the BlackBlood activated, Maka will begin to develop BlackBlood as well. Though I am sure we'll have nothing to worry about!" hee waved a large, white, gloved hand in the air.

"Now, you wouldn't want to be late for class, would you? Ta-Ta" and with that, The great Shinigami-Sama vanished.

Kidd made sure to stay hidden as Blade exited slowly, a huge _mad_ smile on his face.

When Blade was out of sight, Kidd slumped down on the wall and thought to himself:

"Why would Blade want to know so much about Soul and Maka?"

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Lol for once Blades not getting the last word...KIDD DOES!

Short A/N is short...

*gives soul cookies to reviewers*

REVIEW OR GET RAPED BY MY CAT FLUFFY * holds up fluffy white cute kitten *

- Authors Note not so short anymore :P *Shot*


End file.
